1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of treating light-colored wood substrates to produce a wood substrate with a low gloss, open pore appearance that provides enhanced protection from ultraviolet (“UV”) radiation and a “real” wood look. The present disclosure also relates to the wood components produced by the methods disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real wood trim pieces with very glossy finishes in some automotive vehicles are difficult to distinguish from plastic woodgrain films. A simple polyurethane (herein “PU”) coating can have the desired appearance but typically cannot meet rigorous performance targets for, for example, long term resistance to fading upon extended exposure to sunlight.
However, real wood remains a popular choice for the interior of upscale and luxury automobiles. In order to meet rigorous performance targets multiple coats of high gloss finishes are routinely used with real wood trim pieces in automotive vehicles in an attempt to meet the light resistance standard and other performance criteria, but the resulting high gloss finish makes the real wood appear to the ordinary consumer to be less desirable woodgrain plastic films.
A method of achieving the necessary light resistance properties while maintaining a “real” wood appearance, that is, not a high gloss finish, is of interest.